injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Injustice god/Fan Profile: Black Canary
"Wan't to hear a secret." Black Canary is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User, being one of the fastest characters in the game. Black Canary is a cameo character in the Injustice Gods Among Us IOS game as a support card for Green Arrow and Batgirl. A glimpse of her can be seen in story mode as a picture that Green Arrow carries. 'Biography' Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father, Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother, Dinah Drake-Lance, was the original Black Canary. Born with a unique metagene that grants her sonic powers, the younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of Ted Grant, a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. Since then, Dinah has served both the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. She also struck up a romantic relationship with Green Arrow. Insurgency After Superman's assault against Insurgence members the mind of Dinah separated from her body thanks to the help of a powerful ally who had remain in the shadows after being defeated by Superman, he managed to reconstruct with his mind the body of Dinah, only she between her allies was saved, she swore that she would revenge Green Arrow and all of her fallen allies but that she would not kill the High Councilor. She now remains hidden in the shadows of the destroyed Starling City as the secret weapon for the insurgents. Classic Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father, Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother, Dinah Drake-Lance, was the original Black Canary. Born with a unique metagene that grants her sonic powers, the younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of Ted Grant, a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. Since then, Dinah has served both theJustice League and the Birds of Prey. She also struck up a romantic relationship with Green Arrow. New 52 Dinah Drake was a vigilante and former special operative who was once a member of Team 7 and lead the Birds of Prey with a distinctive sonic scream known as the Canary Cry. Smallville Dinah Laurel Lance is the alter-ego of the superheroine Black Canary. Dinah was a conservative talk show host who worked at the Daily Planet, before to becoming a member of the Justice League.The team disbanded after Black Canary's and Aquaman's identities were discovered by LuthorCorp but has since re-formed. 'Injustice Comic' Black Canary first appears in Chapter Eighteen battling several masked thugs in Starling City while Catwoman watches, crouched on above her. Catwoman greets her by asking, "Did you know the U.S. government has a whole elaborate theory for why you wear fishnets?" Canary asks Catwoman why she is there, but Catwoman goes on about how some government agent is paid to think about why she wears her clothes. Just then the thugs get up to attack Canary again but she unleashes her Canary Cry to finally knock them unconscious. She again asks Catwoman why she's there and Catwoman replies that Batman wants to talk to her. Canary agrees and begins handcuffing the thugs for the police when Catwoman asks about Green Arrow handcuffing Harley Quinn in the Arrow Cave. Canary only replies, "We're not going to talk about that." She is last seen alongside the other heroes recruited by Batman and Catwoman, including Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Huntress, and Green Arrow as well, with all them sitting down to listen to Batman's proposed plan of attack against Superman's growing regime. After a small absence, Dinah reappears in Chapter Twenty-Three as Batman reveals the full scope of the Parademon invasion and orders his team to protect Gotham. Canary is concerned that while they have faced such invasions in the past, they had been working with the League before and pleads with Bruce to consider working with Superman to help stop the invasion. In Chapter Twenty-Four Black Canary can be seen along with Green Arrow defending Gotham City from theParademons. She uses her Canary Cry to keep them back but later is seen wounded and backed into a wall with Green Arrow. After quipping about him having a 'miracle arrow', Ollie admits this may be the end and the two share a kiss just as Superman destroys the advancing Parademons, saving them. Sometime later, Canary is among the Insurgents gathered in the Batcave to listen to Batman after he declares Superman a lost cause. After Huntress accidentally reveals Bruce's identity to the them and Crime Alley is invaded by the Superman cultists, Dinah reveals to Ollie she always knew Batman was Bruce Wayne shocking him, though he quickly shuts up when she reminds him of the Harley Quinn incident. Dinah rides her motorcycle to Crime Alley alongside Batwoman and Huntress and helps fight off the cultists, retreating on Wonder Woman's orders when she, Green Lantern and Superman arrive. In Chapter Twenty-Eight, Dinah is with Ollie at his home when she sees Superman's broadcast to the world announcing Batman's actions involving the kidnapped Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter, with the broadcast ending before the Man of Steel can reveal the Dark Knight's identity. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' A glimpse of her can be seen in story mode as a picture that Green Arrow carries. Powers And Abillities *Canary Cry, an ultrasonic scream *Expert Martial Artist and acrobat *Peak Human Condition *Skilled Motorcyclist, Mechanic and Aviator 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: 'The camera takes different shots of Black Canary body, first her legs from a side, then her hip from behind, then her breast, to which she angrily replies at the player that her face is up and prepares to fight. '''OUTRO: '''She does a back-flip just as the screen turns black, you see her riding in her motorcycle, then, you see her in the ruins of starling city playing her harmonica. 'Gameplay Character Trait Canary Cry: Black Canary's character trait is the ability to use her sonic cry with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Black Canary to change the type of cry she uses into one of four sound types, also any of her type of trait allows her to deflect any projectile in game, including interactebles, also her sonic scream covers all the screen no matter how close or far the opponent is (Do to her powerful trait damage, each input can only be used once in a round). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Black Canary to use her canary cry an amount of unlimited time, as well as move around and jump. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not to scream. *(PS3) O: She screams at the enemy leaving them stunned (hold for unlimited time) (unblockable). *(PS3) → → O: She screams at the opponent making them to roll-back (block crouched). *(PS3) ↓ ↓ O: She screams at the opponent leaving them on their knees open to attacks (unblockable). *(PS3) ← ← O: She screams at the opponent making them to bounce (blockable). Move List Basic Attacks: *[ L ] - She hits her opponent in the neck with a hand slash. *[ M ] - She hits her opponent in the jaw with her knee. *[ H ] - She hits her opponent in the jaw with a vertical kick. *[ ← + L ] - She flips backwards and jumps lying hitting the opponent in the legs. * [ ← + M ] - She spins with one leg similar to a ballet dancer kicking the opponent. *[ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) - She jumps and hits the opponent with both feet in the face making them to bounce. *[ → + L] - She hits her opponent in the stomach with a punch stunning them. *+ M - She flips and jumps kicking the opponent in the troat with one feet. *[ → + H ] / ( ''Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) - She makes a lying huricarana to the enemy making them to bounce. *[ ↓ + L ] - She flips and crouches hitting the opponent anckle with a kick. *[ ↓ + M ] - She makes a flipping low sweep knocking the opponent. *[ ↓ + H ] - She crouches and jumps hitting the opponent with a raising kick leaving them defensless. (breaks block) Air Attacks: ' *[ L ] - She kicks the opponent in the face while descending. *[ M ] - She flips kicking the opponent forehead ending behind them. *[ H ] - She kicks her opponent in the chest with both of her feet. '''Throws: ' *Banshee Queen: She grabs her opponent leg with her own and starts screaming without letting her opponent fall making their ears to bleed and kickes them in the chest. '''Special Attacks: * Cartwheel: She makes a cartwheel leaving the opponent open to attacks. **She makes a cartwheel and then kicks her opponent pushing them forward. * Handstand: She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. **She does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground and flips over them breaking their neck with her hands leaving them on the floor. * Wrestling Suplex: She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards while bridging. (unblockable) **She grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them backwards making them to bounce while bridging. (unblockable) * Condor Parry: (After high attack)She holds her enemy arm and breaks it. **(Interrupts enemy combo) (After high attack)She breaks their arm and makes a suplex throwing them away. * Condor Parry: (After low attack)She holds her opponent leg with her own and breaks it. **(Interrupts enemy combo)(After low attack)She holds her opponent leg with her own and breaks it then she rolls upside of her opponent and breaks their nack, then she backflips. * Condor Parry: (After jump attack)She spins and grabs her opponent arm and throws them away. **(Interrupts enemy combo)(After jump attack)She spins and grabs her opponent arm with her leg and breaks it. * Condor Parry: (Air)She climbs through her opponent body like a snake and breaks their neck. * Raising Banshee: She hits her opponent with her knees raising them and screams at them making them to fall back. * Raven Stance: She hits her opponent with a kick and starts choking them with her feet. **L:She kicks them in their stomach and chokes them with her hand throwing them back. **M:She stomps with both her feet her opponent face and backs a backflip while she taunts. **H:She grabs her opponent from their chest and yells at them making them to bleed and walks away. * Condor Stance: She hits her opponent with a lying huricarana and holds them with her legs. **L:She throws her opponent away with her legs. **M:She breaks her opponent neck with her legs. **H:She screams at the enemy making them to roll back. * Hawk Stance: She makes a jiu jitsu grab to her enemy holding their arm with her own and pushing their torso with her feet. **L:She breaks her opponent arm. **M:She also grabs their leg breaking the bones of her opponent. **H:She rolls while holding her enemy and throws them making them to wall bounce. * Canary Stance: She crouches as low as she can with her legs and torso pointing the same direction. **L:She jumps toward her opponent and flips over them breaking their neck with her hands leaving them on the floor. **M:She jumps spinning horizontally and grabs her opponent with a lying huricarana throwing them away. **H:She makes a slide toward the opponent grabbing their legs with her own and rolls upside her opponent breaks their neck and kisses them in the cheek replyng "Sleep well.". Super Move Yellow Raven.She yells at the opponent and starts to brutally beat them, she makes a meter burned handstand, while her opponent is on the floor, she grabs and breaks their arm, she tells to them in their ears "Wan't to hear a secret?", she then backflips several meters away and starts screaming making them to bleed. 'Ending ' 'Quotes' *"Im a loud woman, ain't i?" *"Ha Ha!" *"In your face!" *"Like my hair?" *"Excellent!" *"I see you like being kicked in the ass,huh?" *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll shout your brain out!" - Clash with any Character *"You're not Ollie" - Clash with Green Arrow (Default) *"Dont make me hurt you handsome" Clash with Green Arrow *"You like loud women, don't you?" - Clash with Green Arrow *"I prefere indian food" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Pick me at eight o'clock - Clash with Green Arrow *"The only reason I woud ever have a dumb ring on my finger is if Ollie ever proposed" Clash with Green Lantern and Sinestro *"Can you help me with my computer, i spilled polish nail in it, he he!" - Clash with Batgirl *"So...wan't to go for indian food?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm on your side, barbs" - Clash with Batgirl *"This is the end of the birds of prey!" - Clash with Batgirl *"And the screams are out!" - Clash with Batman *"Sorry, handsome." - Clash with Batman *"Don't you dare lecture me!" - Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." - Clash with Batman *"Do you prefer black or yellow?" - Clash with Deathstroke *"So what, i've got new moves you have never seen." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Yeah ill dance,on your grave" Clash with Joker *"Smile for the camera" Clash with Joker *"I'll laugh when you've been defeated" Clash with Harley Quinn *"You're ugly, not even make up will help you." - Clash with Doomsday *"You look like Helena in her period, ha ha." - Clash with Doomsday *"So, you and Joker?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You won't like him at night!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You don't have a chance against me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Go to hell!" - Clash with The Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Bad boy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Im surprised!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" - Clash with Nightwing *"My favorite boy detective." - Clash with Nightwing *"Pretty boy" - Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *"Your actually quite hot when your angry you know?" Clash with Superman *"Leave Ollie alone." - During Cartwheel with Harley Quinn *"Do you ever shut up, cause i don't!" - After winning a round *"Pretty beard" - During throw with Green Arrow ocassionaly *"Im Dissapointed." - After winning a round 'Costumes' Default Dinah is seen with her blonde hair and a black streak wearing a mask, with high heeled biker boots over her fishnets, armored fingerless gauntlets that go up her elbows, a small top with a jacket and a mini-short with belts and thigh protectors. (P2:Instead of black and yellow it's white and blue, hair is black) Regime Black Canary is seen with her classic blonde hair wearing knee high armored boots over her fishnets, armored gauntlets that go up to her elbows but leave her upper arms bare while her shoulders are covered, a neckpiece and an armored corset. (P2:Instead of black it's silver, hair is brown) Classic Her classic fishnets with a leather jacket, leather boots with yellow details and leather corset with leather gauntlets that go up to her elbows. (P2:Jacket instead of black it's blue) New 52 Her costume from the New 52. (P2:Instead of yellow and blue, her colors are silver and black) Smallville Her costume of Smallville series. (P2:Instead of yellow it's blue) Ame-Comi Her costume from the Ame-Comi collection. (P2:Instead of black, blue and yellow, her colors are white, gray and blue, hair is black) 'Trivia' *She was the 7th character to be confirmed as DLC for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *She was released with a Speedy compatibility skin for Green Arrow. *In her New 52 costume, her face closely resembles actress Jaime Pressly while in her other costumes she resembles actress Kate Beckinsale or Rebecca De Mornay in her youth. *Her Canary Stance is very similar to Catwoman Cat Stance. *She is one of two characters in the game to be able to deflect interactebles while her trait is activate, the other being Doomsday. *Her trait also destroys most of interactebles even if they're not the target wich may sometimes be useful and others can be detrimental. 'Gallery' Ollie and Canary.png Canary in Arrow's case.png Black Canary for Injustice crop.jpg|Her primary costume. Canary Cry.jpg Black Canary iOS.PNG Black Canary IGAU Comic.PNG Black Canary.PNG Ollie and Canary Kiss.jpg Category:Blog posts